Christmas Carol Confusion
by OreAmerika
Summary: Sealand decorates the house for Christmas. He's listening to Christmas carols, and his confusion ensues. Fluffy SuFin. Sucky summary, 1st fanfic :) I know it's early for Christmas, but this popped in my head. One-shot.


Christmas Carol Confusion

"Alright, the tree is up. Now Peter, can you decorate it for me?" Finland asked his son sweetly. "You know how busy I am this time of year," he sighed, and smiled. It's true that being Santa Claus wasn't an easy task, but Tino enjoys it so much. Watching all the other nations come together peacefully, even calling cease-fires in the middle of war, it warms his heart. Plus, with all the help at home from Sve and Sealand, he can really focus on getting the perfect gifts for every nation. And on the occasion, a gag gift here or there. Finland chuckled, remembering the gift he gave Germany last year, and watching poor Ludwig try to keep it away from Italy.

Sealand nodded. "Okay Mama!" he exclaimed. Finland sighed and walked into the kitchen. He loved his son, but being called "Mama" by Sealand and "m' w'fe" by Sweden did get annoying after awhile. _Relax Finny_ he thought to himself, _it's just proof that they care. _Tino donned his Christmas apron and started to gather the ingredients for homemade gingerbread.

"Kultaseni, you can put Christmas carols on if you want," Finland called from his post by the oven.

"Which ones?" Sealand called back. Finland smiled again. His collection of Christmas carols is quite expansive. Being Santa Claus, he has almost every Christmas carol sung by artists all over the world.

"Anything you want, typerä," Finland said, chuckling. Music flowed from the radio on the coffee table. Sealand chose the carols popular with America and England, seeing as he himself was English at one point. Finland went back to his baking, waiting for Sweden to come back from 's house. He focused on cutting out the little gingerbread people shapes so he, Sweden and Sealand can decorate them together later.

*****Hyvää joulua!*****

Sealand bounced around the room, humming along to the Christmas carols he knew so well. His sailor hat was replaced with a Santa hat, and he managed to wrap himself in silver tinsel. He looked down and laughed aloud. Peter disentangled himself from the shimmering decoration, hanging it on the mantle instead of him. He hung the three stockings on the mantle as well, then skipped over to the giant pine tree in the other corner. The smell of fresh gingerbread filled the house, and the multicolored glow of the already lit Christmas lights really gave their Nordic home a "Christmas-y" feel.

"Deck the Halls" was soon replaced with "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus." Sealand sang along with the carol, every word flowing easily from the child's lips. He started hanging up the multi-colored ornaments on the dark green tree, when something finally clicked. _Wait, _Sealand thought,confused, _How can Mama be __**kissing **__Santa Claus... if Mama __**is **__Santa? Can I sing this song? _Sealand considered this as he continued to decorate his home. The door opened and closed. Sealand grinned, that meant Sweden was home. _I know I'll ask Mama and Papa!_ Sealand thought brightly as the song came to an end. He quickly finished his current task then wandered toward the kitchen, hanging candy canes as he went.

Peter peeked into the doorway of the kitchen. He eyed the fresh cookies cooling on the stovetop, then looked over to his parents... to see them kissing under the mistletoe hanging in the center of the kitchen. _Oh! I get it now!_ Sealand thought happily, proud of himself. He then skipped back into the family room singing at the top of his lungs. " I SAW PAPA KISSING SANTA CLAUS! " Peter sang joyously, adding the final few ornaments to the tree, then ducking under the tree to wrap the skirt around it.

Finland's face flushed a deep crimson when he heard his son's singing. "H-h-he saw us?!" Tino stammered. He stared at Berwald, his violet eyes wide.

Sweden shrugged. "S'pp'se s'" His cold stare locked with Finland's shocked expression, sending a shock of fear down the Finnish man's spine.

Finland mentally slapped himself. _Finny, you know better. Sve's a sweetheart, he's just bad at showing emotion! You know that! _Finland stepped into the family room, which was transformed into a Christmas wonderland, thanks to his son. "Great job Sealand. It looks wonderful." Finland looked up to the top of the tree, grinning at the crooked star leaning precariously to the right, as if it was unsure whether or not it wanted to fall.

Sweden followed Tino's gaze to the crooked star. He walked over to his son and put Sealand on his shoulders, allowing the child to straighten out the poor star, completely the look of the Christmas tree. "God jul," Sweden said simply.

Finland looked over at his family, Sealand with a thousand-watt smile lighting up his face, on the broad shoulders of Sweden, _his _Sweden, who had the closest thing to a smile the Finnish man had ever seen ghosting on the taller man's lips. They had their moments, but Tino wouldn't change them for anything. Being Santa Claus was nothing in comparison to the love and happiness he felt around his family.

"Hyvää Joulua," Finland replied. Sweden put Sealand back down on the floor and placed a chaste kiss on Tino's pale lips, much to the Fin's embarrassment. "Well, we have some cookies to decorate!" Finland clapped his hands together, and the three of them went back into the kitchen, Hanatamago following behind them. Finland smiled. He really did have the perfect family.

_**My first fanfiction! Obviously I don't own Hetalia, or all of my OTP's would be canon :3 This idea popped in my head listening to Christmas carols. "I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" came on and Sealand's confusion over this song filled my brain. I know it is REALLY early for Christmas stuff, but oh, well. I apologize if I used the wrong Finnish words... Google Translate betrays me .**_

Kultaseni: Sweetheart Typerä: Silly

Hyvää Joulua/ God jul: Merry Christmas


End file.
